Until current times, stock tanks were manufactured of galvanized steel. Therefore, whether the tanks were full of water or empty they were sufficiently heavy to prevent against being tipped over by an animal or by the wind. With the introduction of one-piece, primarily, tanks molded of plastic, those tanks were preferred due to their resistance to rust and because they were much lighter and easier to handle.
With those advantages, however, came the disadvantage of being easier to tip over or to be picked up by the wind, particularly when empty. To prevent same, users would put posts into the ground around the tanks, and nail 2'.times.4's to the posts and across the tank. Various other means such as concrete blocks or even boulders were used to hold down these extremely light, but durable tanks.